


Feeling good

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim and Blair are feeling good.





	Feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> This video was made just for fun! No money was made for it.  
> No copyright infringement intended.  
> I hope you like it!


End file.
